The present invention relates to back or side lit lighting apparatuses used for lighting, for examples in signage.
Conventionally, back lit units are fixed position units that do not permit changing of the configuration after installation. That is, once the back lit unit is configured, the display is fixed, which makes any changes to, for example, a sign or display to be quite difficult.